Hollow Thunder
by Strife The Bonecrusher
Summary: It wasn't my fault Aizen did this to me. then Soul Society wouldn't listen... so they can all burn EVERYONE ONE OF THEM! OC-Centric starts before first eight vizard
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach that belongs to Kubo so don't ask all OC are mine and it's going to stay that way sooooo let's get this show on the road.

A/N: This is my first fic, constructive criticism is welcome, flamers can suck it.

oxOXOxo

People only think about the first eight vizard, the ones that ran away, but what about before them, all those that withered away. Maybe there were some before them. Ask yourself; if Aizen had so many failed trials why would he keep trying, many thought it was because he was a crazy bastard, but let me tell you there was one before them all, his success led Aizen to his original eight.

oxOXOxo

'Life is good, sooo good.' Seiji thought to himself as he walked out of the sake bar, his blue eyes scanning the street til he spotted spotted the person he was searching for.

"Matsumoto!" said strawberry blonde turned around and spotted Seiji, a smile on her face.

"Seiji!" Matsumoto yelled rushing over to grip his arm. "Where have you been, I've been looking for you!"

"Not in the bottom of a bottle." Seiji deadpanned, twisting his head away from her breath. "I've been waiting for you for an hour now; I've got a patrol tonight you know." Brushing his black hair out of his face. "Captain kuchiki is always working me to the bone, ever since I got Takashi to practice kido in his office."

"Well I'm sorry." Matsumoto said with a pout. "Hey can I have some money please?"

"I guess." Seiji said with a sigh, pulling out his wallet. "A thousand enough?"

"Oh Kami yes!" She all but purred at Seiji. "You know you are my favorite right?"

"Yeah, Whatever." Seiji replied turning around, and shunpoing away.

Seiji reached the north Rukongai gate and waited as Jidanbo opened it for him before starting his patrol.

Patrolling the first twenty five districts was always the boring so Seiji shunpoed out til he hit district fifty, suddenly stopping when he heard a hellish roar.

"What the fuck?" Seiji said as he spotted what was quite possibly the ugliest hollow he had ever seen.

The creature was at least four times seiji's size, it's muscles rippled under black fur, and its hollow mask was something out of nightmares; white bonelike substance covered in blood, with a gaping mouth full of teeth stretched in an obscene smile, two black holes held glowing red eyes as the creature roared at Seiji, rearing back, it brought its sharp claws down at Seiji who dodged at the last second.

"You have got to be the ugliest bastard I have ever seen." He said while drawing his zanpakuto.

Seiji shunpoed towards the hollow, bringing his blade down on the creature's claws, severing them at the wrist. He jumped away as the creature roared in pain.

Bringing his hand up, with his first two digits pointed at the hollow he yelled out "Hado #4 Byakurai" White lightning burst from his fingertips, piercing the hollow between its eyes.

Seiji sheathed his zanpakuto and stepped away from the corpse to survey his work, sighing he looked at the damage caused by the colossal hollow. He stepped towards a destroyed house and peered through the hole, and almost threw up right there. Inside were the eviscerated corpses of three people a man, woman, and a young child.

As seiji investigated the destroyed house, a screeching noise filled his ears. The house exploded around him as a cero barreled through the house, the massive explosion threw him from the building and into another.

He was attempting to stand when a large blast of spiritual pressure forced his body prone, looking around he spotted a humanoid shape coming through the smoldering remains of the house, the figures movements were jerky as if they were being restrained by some invisible entity, the creature looked around and let loose a bestial roar as its eyes fell on seiji

"oh shit" seiji got out as the creature fell upon him; claws raking at his face, it picked him up and threw him through another wall. Seiji shunpoed away as another cero blew through the area he had previously occupied; reappearing next to the figure, a look of horror came over his face as he got a look at the creature.

It was human, or had been, the man's face was half covered by a twisting white substance that reminded seiji of a hollow's mask. His eyes were rolled back showing only the whites, and the skin on the showing side of his face was a pale, milky white. The creature's hands were covered in the white substance which took the form of five razor sharp claws.

Seiji jumped away as the creature swiped at him, and reached for his zanpakuto… which wasn't there. Swearing to himself he shifted into a hakudo stance. He fell onto his back as the creatures claws shot out for his throat; he gripped the claws and used its forward momentum to throw it away from him. The creature rebounded faster than seiji anticipated and came back at him throwing wild strikes and cutting up seiji's arms and chest, forcing him to shunpo away to a safe distance.

Seiji looked around trying to find his missing zanpakuto; he spotted it lying a distance away in a pile of rubble, he took off towards it, but the creature got in his way. The creature drove one of its claws into seiji's abdomen, seiji groaned in pain as the creature claw punched through one of his organs. Seiji reached down to grip the offending extremity, and pulled it out of his body, the creature, whose face was now fully covered in the white substance, roared in his face covering it in spittle. Seiji head-butted the man with such force it cracked the hardened substance, and sent it flying away from him. Retrieving his weapon he shunpoed after the creature fully intent on finishing it off before he could attain anymore injuries. Raising the blade he drove it into the creature's heart causing it to scream and thrash around in agony. Seiji twisted the blade causing it to suddenly go still.

Seiji wiped his blade off on the corpse and sheathed it, when a voice called out to him.

"It was so nice of you to take care of that run away for me." The person said stepping out of the shadows, presenting themselves to seiji.

"Lieutenant Aizen, what are you doing here?" seiji asked incredulously; gripping his wound.

"Oh, I was just enjoying the scenery." Aizen said with a smirk as he drew a small lavender orb out of the inside of his shihakusho.

"What are you doing?" Seiji's confusion was evident as Aizen placed the small orb against his forehead.

Seiji began to scream as large amounts of reiatsu began to pour out of his body. He clawed at his face as white substance began to pour out of his eyes and mouth rendering his screams of anguish into incoherent gurgling. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the substance covered his whole face, closing off around the back off his head.

He stood as the wound in his abdomen filled full of the substance and closed off healing perfectly, his head snapped up glowing yellow eyes with black sclera snapped to attention to stare at a smiling Aizen.

"AIIIIZEEEEEEEN!" Seiji's dual layered voiced roared across the clearing.

"Oh my, Gin-kun come keep our new friend occupied would you please?" Aizen said calmly as a young boy with silver hair and a grin reminiscent of a fox stepped out from behind him.

"Gotcha' boss, you want me to kill this one?" the boy replied, his grin widening as he drew his blade.

"Not yet, let's see how this one does first." Aizen adjusted his glasses and gazed calmly at seiji's swaying form. "This might be interesting."

oxOXOxo

Seiji's eyes opened to stare at blue skies 'where am I' he thought to himself as he stood up. Checking his stomach he noticed his wound was gone. Spinning around he spotted a dark grey storm cloud in the distance, electricity crackling within, hovering over a calm lake.

Walking towards the lake; Seiji noticed the storm cloud becoming more agitated as electricity arched of it and into the surrounding area with loud cracks and booms. Picking up speed he began to shunpo across the wide plain he was on. Reaching the edge of the lake Seiji surveyed the area, spotting two figures struggling in the distance he shunpoed in their direction.

Upon arriving Seiji was greeted with a sight he couldn't believe he was seeing. He saw himself, well a bleached version of himself, attempting to strangle what appeared to be a beautiful woman.

"He will be mine!" the doppelganger roared at the woman. He slammed her head viciously into the ground several times before Seiji grabbed the man and threw him away from the woman.

"Are you alright?" Seiji asked a look of concern on his face. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Seiji turn to look at the clone as he brushed himself off nonchalantly.

"Where am I?" he asked turning back to the woman.

Getting a good look at her he noticed she was of supple build rising only to his chin she was tall for an Asian woman. Her waist length hair, which was billowing in the breeze, was the same dark grey as the storm cloud overhead. Her face was one of classic beauty but where seiji expected almond shaped eyes, he got wide round orbs of electric yellow set in grey sclera. He noted the woman was of European descent judging by her round eyes and pale skin.

"This is your inner world Seiji." The woman replied. "I am your zanpakuto den…" all he could hear was a loud boom of thunder when she tried to tell him her name. She smiled sadly at the look of confusion on his face. "You still cannot hear me when I call out to you."

"Pathetic piece of shit." Seiji spun around to see the bleached clone staring intently at him, a grotesque smiling twisting his features. "I think I'll kill you and take your body for myself." With this the doppelganger drew the zanpakuto at his side and held it vertically gripping his right wrist with his left hand he called out "STRIKE! DEN…"

Reiatsu exploded out of the clone as the blade morphed, elongating and widening, its edges began to crumple until it looked like a compacted lightning bolt. The cross guard and handle changed into three metal prongs with spheres at the tips reminiscent of a lightning rod. The clone hefted the shikai and rested it on his shoulder. He stared intently at Seiji, then he disappeared.

Seiji's eyes widened as he dove to the left, avoiding the downward strike which left a crater where he had been previously standing.

"It's too sad you won't be around to use this." The clone sighed as he caressed the blade. "I kinda like it!" He dove at Seiji cutting a shallow wound across Seiji's chest.

Seiji shunpoed away drawing his own zanpakuto he parried the clones slash and shot his fist out to connect with the others face sending him sliding away. "Who are you?" Seiji asked wearily.

"I… am a hollow, and don't bother to ask what I'm doing here because that is all that I know." The newly affirmed hollow said shrugging his shoulders.

"How can you use my zapakuto?" Seiji asked maneuvering himself to stand between the hollow and zanpakuto spirit. "What do you want?"

The hollow snorted "Isn't it obvious, I want what all hollows want, I want to devour your soul and return to Hueco Mundo with your body and use it as my own!" With this the hollow disappeared with a mild sonic boom and slammed into seiji sending him flying.

The hollow slashed at the spirit who evaded the attack effortlessly and then shunpoed with a crack. "Call out to me Seiji, SAY MY NAME!"

Seiji jumped back into the fray slashing at the hollow. "I would if you would TELL ME IT!"

"You must listen with your heart, now hear me. My name… is DENKOU KAIJA!"

Seiji jumped away from where he had been exchanging blows with the hollow and raised his hand, palm out to face the hollow. "Bakudo #1 Sai!" he yelled.

The hollows arms and legs were pulled behind his body as he roared in pain, but it didn't last long as the hollow broke the kido spell seconds later, it was seconds to late though as seiji released his zanpakuto for the first time.

"Sweet." Seiji said giving the shikai several practice swipes. Seiji dove at the hollow, the extended reach and width of the new shikai gave seiji slight trouble to get used to, but with the blade of the hollow almost shearing him in half he adjusted quickly.

"pathetic!" the hollow roared scoring a shallow cut on seiji's shoulder. "Is this the best you GOT!" The hollow renewed his attacks on seiji, throwing himself at the shinigami with a bloodthirsty roar he brought his sword down intent on cleaving seiji from his shoulder to hip. The force of the slash sent seiji flying away when he blocked it.

Seiji rebounded and raised his hand to start chanting a hado when a screeching red ball of reishi blew by his head. 'A cero?'

"I missed." The hollow cackled. " but don't worry it won't happen AGAIN!"

oxOXOxo

Chapter 1 is done so here you go please R&R because I'll probly stop writing if no one is reading whats the point right


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own bleach that's Kubo's honor but someday, someday soon IT WILL BE MINE!

oxOXOxo

Gin was a prodigy; he achieved shikai barely after entering the academy and was well on his way to achieving bankai, so it was hard for him to understand why the berserker shinigami in front of him was dodging his lightning fast Shinso.

"Shoot Shinso!" Gin roared in frustration as the blade of his weapon shot out to fast for the eye to see, but the hollowfying man's blade was there batting the extending weapon aside. 'He just keeps coming!' a swirl of reiatsu was gins only warning as a cero began to form in front of Seiji's heaving chest.

"**RAAH!**" with a mighty roar the cero rocketed towards the prodigious shinigami, who eyes widened at the power and speed of the compressed ball of reiatsu.

"bakudo #81 danku" the wall of reiatsu sprang to life in front of gin forcing the cero to collide with it, but it wasn't enough, the shield shattered on impact and the ball of swirling red energy slammed into gins' chest sending him careening through the buildings surrounding them. Gin came out of the rubble of the destroyed house, the front of his shihakusho burned away revealing the burnt skin of his chest caused by the hollow blast underneath. He wiped away the blood on his face, leaking from a large gash on his forehead as he looked around trying to detect the berserking shinigami.

Gin's eyes widened when he finally spotted the man on his hands and knees just outside of the destroyed house gin was in, he seemed to be writhing in pain as an unearthly scream tore its way from the man's throat. Seiji began to throw up a white substance that started molding to his face, he rolled over onto his back as the same substance began to leak out of his ears and nose as well. The substance covered his face and began to ooze down his chest where a hole was forming. Seiji's skin turned chalk white as he jerkily rose to his feet, he took several steps before hunching over and screaming again as two wings tore their way out of his back showering the tree behind the man with blood.

The wings; enormous, spanned fifteen feet apiece, were pitch black, with each fingerlike spine tipped in a razor sharp claw. The man beat his wings experimentally, kicking up dust and debris as they beat at the air.

Seiji stepped into the light growling menacingly giving the two shinigami in front of him full view of the fully formed mask on his face.

The mask covered all of his face and was bisected by a single yellow line running down the middle. The eyes were two half circle slanted at forty-five degree angles, giving the mask an angry look, that contradicted the demented, and sadistic smile made by the large sharp teeth of the masks mouth, but the most startling feature of the mask were the two upturned horns above the eyes that had electricity arching between the tips, a telltale sign of Seiji's lightning based zanpakuto.

His body underwent its own changes, his skin had become chalk white as a hollow hole opened up over his left pectoral, leaking a viscous black liquid as it spread across part of his torso. His forearms and hands bubble with the white liquid as it settled into thick gauntlet like structures; that covered his hands which were tipped in sharp claws. His feet stayed relatively normal, with only the toes elongating and growing wickedly curved claws, to counteract the long, thick tail growing out of his back.

Gin launched himself at the newly formed hollow, Shinso extending across the distance between the two combatants; the blade forced its way into the hollowfied Seiji's throat, spraying blood across the ground, as he thrashed; letting out a gurgling roar.

The blade retracted an instant later as the hollow fell onto his back lying still. 'Did I finally get'cha?' gin thought to himself, watching the still form warily.

oxOXOxo

'How the hell did I manage to get myself into the mess AGAIN?' Seiji wondered as he stared at his inverted double, who was once again holding his zanpakuto spirit hostage. "Let her go!" Seiji yelled taking a step forward.

"Why don't you just give up." The hollow sneered, narrowing his eyes "just give me your body and we can stop this pointless fighting."

The hollows eyes widened when Seiji disappeared from his vision and reappeared on his left "I don't think so, Bakudo #21 Sekienton!" a massive explosion of smoke engulfed the three beings. The hollow felt the sword spirit rip from his grasp as a fist collided with his jaw, expelling him violently from the smoke cloud.

Seiji shunpoed away from the smoke with the zanpakuto spirit over his shoulder, he set her down checking her over for any wounds "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked around searching for the hollow.

"I am fine; you should worry about the hollow." Seiji looked at her surprised by her angry tone "I can heal far faster than you; you shouldn't have taken your eyes off of him!"

Seiji's eyes narrowed as he looked at her "Oh yeah? And how do you expect me to fight him with you getting captured or killed, I'll lose my shikai!" he retorted angrily.

"So will he" She responded coolly "and besides it's not like you haven't been fighting the last eighty years without me."

Seiji looked away guiltily as he thought about his time as a shinigami, he never once tried to converse with his zanpakuto. "We don't have time for this, just… just stay here please?" his look of guilt turned to one of pleading as he watched the spirit sit down on a large rock.

"fine I will stay here, if only because you asked so nicely." Seiji let out a sigh of relief.

Leveling his hand out towards his zanpakuto he traced a square as she watched him curiously "Bakudo #11 Kyomon!" a glass box seemed to form around the petite woman as she stared incredulously at Seiji, as he just smiled at her "don't want you getting caught again now do we?"

"So sorry to interrupt this touching moment of bonding but, I need to claim my new body now!" Seiji's eyes widened as his hollow appeared behind him with the dull punch of sonido. The shinigami spun his large shikai into a reverse grip and stabbed at the hollow behind him, forcing it to jump away and slash at Seiji's back opening up a small gash between his shoulder blades. Seiji hissed in pain as he jumped away, spinning in midair he raised left hand palm out towards the hollow he called out "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south, Hado #31 shakkaho!" a ball of red formed in Seiji's hand before it rocketed towards the hollow, whose eyes widened as the ball hit him dead center in the chest, knocking the air from his lungs with a thud. Seiji's hollow was thrown away from the force of the exploding kido, slamming hard into one of the large rocks around the edge of the lake.

Huffing the hollow used the zanpakuto to shakily rise to his feet. Seiji appeared in a burst of shunpo, his blade resting on the hollows throat.

"Well it seems like you won this time; but I'll be back, next time you won't be so lucky." Seiji's eyes narrowed at the hollows cheap threat.

"There won't be a next time." Seiji swung his blade rending the head from the hollows body. The body fell back as the head rolled to land face up at Seiji's feet a maniacal grin on its face.

Seiji looked down at the head for several seconds, until it blinked at him, Seiji quickly stepped away as the head roared in laughter "HAHAHAHA! I'll be back, you can count on it!" the head began to disintegrate into spirit particles.

Seiji turned around to look at the zanpakuto spirit, who watched him calmly. He broke the kido spell on her as she stood up and walked towards him silently. She stopped in front of him looking in his eyes. She put her hands on his chest holding his gaze as she sighed "and now the storm starts."

Lightning began to arc across the sky as large dark grey clouds began to form across the sky of Seiji's inner world.

Seiji fell to his knees as rain began to pour. The disintegrating spirit particles from the hollows body began to become absorbed by Seiji's body. He began to roar in pain as the spirit particles began to cover his face in the mask his body currently wore on the outside his eyes were electric yellow with black slowly creeping up across his sclera. He looked up, locking eyes with his zanpakuto as she watched him.

"It's time for you to go Seiji" She whispered, she brought her hand up smiling kindly "I'll see you later." She flicked him in the forehead, casting him into darkness.

oxOXOxo

Aizen and Gin were standing over the unmoving body of Seiji "It seems this one succumbed to his hollow as well, Gin destroy the body." Aizen turned around to walk away as Gin raised his hand to destroy the body with kido when reiatsu burst forth from the body, its intensity throwing Gin into Aizen knocking them both to the ground.

Aizen stood adjusting his glasses on his face as he watched the corpse expel large amounts of reiatsu, gin stood up next to him "that doesn't look right don'tcha think boss?"

"No it does not." Aizen replied, watching the body closely. The body started to twitch violently as the two shinigami back away from the source of the large amount of spiritual pressure. 'This is not good; the amount of pressure he is releasing will attract attention from the seireitei'

Seiji's body stopped twitching as a very human groan came from his lips behind the mask **"ugh, why do I feel like I just got hit by a Gillian?"** Seiji rose to his feet grabbing his zanpakuto, much to the surprise of the two shinigami in front of him **"now where did that bastard Aizen, and that fox faced midget go?"**

"My, my, what do we have here?" Seiji spun around at the sound of Aizens voice, locking eyes with the bespectacled man he growled.

"**Aizen"** his dual layered voice menacing has he pointed his blade at the lieutenant **"why did you do this to me?"**

"Seeing as you won't be alive for much longer, I don't see any harm in telling you." Seiji growled at the man as he slowly drew his zanpakuto. "When I am done with you nobody will believe anything you will say. Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." Everything around Seiji shimmered quickly, his gaze so focused on Aizen he didn't even notice until he disappeared, apparently into thin air in front of Seiji's eyes.

"Ahh now that you have seen my zanpakuto you are susceptible to her illusions." Seiji looked around trying to sense the hidden shinigami's spiritual pressure. "It is of no use Kyoka Suigetsu's illusions are too powerful for you to break; I have control over all your senses." Seiji's eyes Widened behind his mask, having felt Aizen's reiatsu behind him, he spun around swinging his blade… at nothing "even your instinct, you are powerless before me!"

Several figure appeared in the clearing near Aizen, Who blinked at the sudden arrival turned to the figures. "Liutenant Aizen, what are you doing out here?"

"Captain kyoraku! I sensed the presence of a hollow and came to investigate." Aizen slowly brought his zanpakuto in front of his face as he crafted another illusion on the spot.

"Lisa, take the squad members and get some distance from this thing, it doesn't look like a regular hollow." Lisa Yadomaru, Shunsui's lieutenant, nodded as she adjusted her glasses, and ordered the squad to fall back.

Seiji turned towards Shunsui as if finally noticing him and let out a bestial roar as he reached up and gripped the wings on his back, the squad eight captains eyes widened in confusion as he watched Seiji rip the large demonic appendages from his back. The wings tore away with apparent ease no blood coming from their stumps as shunsui had expected. Dropping the wings, Seiji stamped his feet breaking away the bonelike substance around the revealing a pair of sandaled feet.

The tail was next as the shinigami reached behind him gripping the large appendage and tearing it away; before dropping it to his side where it disintegrated into spirit particles. The Captain watched in confusion as what had appeared to be a hollow was now a shinigami wearing a hollows mask.

The hollow seemed to growl menacingly before leveling its zanpakuto towards the astounded captain. "What are you?" kyoraku asked as he shrugged off his pink flowered haori. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to exert myself tonight."

Seiji lunged at the captain bringing his blade around in a vicious horizontal slash with the intent to cleave the man in front of him in half; His blade colliding with enough force to cause the captain in front of him to grunt in surprise, as he blocked the attack. Shunsui spun on his heels bringing his weapon around as Seiji appeared behind him in a flash of shunpo, his blade flashing through the air as he attempted a downward strike to cleave his opponent in half. The haori wearing captain shunpoed away as his blade impacted the ground creating a small crater that kicked up dust and debris as he used the cloud of particles to cover his next move.

"**Hado #4, Byakurai!"** A beam of white energy blasted through the dust cloud straight towards the captain who dodged it easily.

'Was that kido?' Shunsui thought to himself as he heard the man, no creature in front of him growl again. 'Something isn't right here.' Shunsui raised his weapon as the mask wearing shinigami appeared in front of him again swinging wildly. Parrying the strike he planted his foot into Seiji's gut sending him flying into a tree.

"Time for this to end; Bakudo #63, Sajo Sabaku!" Thick gold chain erupted from the captains hands as they wrapped themselves around Seiji's body.

Seiji struggled against the Bakudo Screaming in frustration **"Dammit Aizen! I gunna kill you!"** Aizen stepped towards Seiji a cruel smile twisting his features.

"It seems you have been caught; it is quite sad really, the culmination of all my research, and experimentation about to be destroyed by the Gotei Thirteen." Seiji strained against his bonds trying to get closer to the cause of his anger, but the struggle was futile as a blade collided with the back of his head and all he saw was black.

Kyoraku draped his pink haori over his shoulders as he turned to Lisa. "Prepare the prisoner for travel; we're taking him back to the Seireitei with us, maybe Kisuke will know what this is." He turned towards Aizen who stood by quietly. "Lieutenant Aizen you go ahead and report the incident, then tell captain Urahara to get a space ready for our new guest."

"Right away sir." Aizen disappeared in a burst of shunpo, as shunsui turned to look at the unconscious creature.

A look of shock came over his as he saw the figure on the ground. The mask had fallen away from his face to show very human features underneath. "What the hell?"

Lisa gasped in shock at seeing the man's face as well, her breath catching in her throat as she uttered a name "Seiji?"

oxOXOxo

A/N: that's chapter two sorry for the wait but I was being lazy, I'd rather read then write so here it is. As always read and review so I can feel good about myself and have something to respond to

Strife OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own bleach if **I** did there would be no stupid anime only arcs, ulquiorra would switch sides, grimmjow would be alive, orihime wouldn't suck balls, and the fullbring arc wouldn't exist because it is dumb. Kubo's got a lot to answer for and I'm going to beat him with my Tensa Zangetsu replica til he fixes the crap he now calls bleach.

I'm changing Seiji's shikai release phrase because I thought of something better I'll go back and change it in the previous chapter when I get a chance.

Caution: torture ahead enjoy

oxOXOxo

'**Wakey, wakey sunshine.'** Seiji groaned as he tried to roll over… and realized he couldn't. Trying to flood reiatsu through his body he realized that wasn't working as well.

'Reiatsu suppressing cuffs… well this sucks.' Seiji tried to get his bearings as he attempted to peer through the dark when he realized his head was covered with a bag. 'Captain Shihoin must be pissed.'

'**HA! Barely get away from me only to die in some masochists dungeon!' **the hollows voice rang out in Seiji's head as he attempted to flood his body with reiatsu again, vainly trying to break the cuffs.

'I thought I killed you?' seiji answered back infuriated that the hollow was still alive. He focused and forced himself into his inner world.

Appearing in his inner world the shinigami looked around eyes falling on the lake near him whose water was an eerie, inky black. "Come out here you son of a bitch!" He yelled at seemingly nothing, until a figure began to rise out of the black water, mad grin in place as he stood atop the water.

**"What's up boss?"** the hollow cackled as he stepped off of the lake and strode towards Seiji. His grin grew wider as he saw the look of anger on Seiji's face. **"Do you like what I did to the lake?"**

Seiji grabbed the hollow by the collar his hand already in motion as he slammed it into the side of the hollows head. "Where is she you bastard!" Seiji continued to pummel the creature as it laughed hysterically under the onslaught of fists. **"HAHAHA, you feel it don't you? The increased anger and rage the want to kill me right now, she's not here!"** The hollow screeched madly his head lulling to the side as blood and spit dripped from his mouth.

"Where is she then?" Seiji asked, dropping the hollow. He stood up and looked around, his inner world quite calm despite the turmoil he was feeling "If not here then, where?" he turned towards the hollow his voice dangerously low. The hollows grin seemed impossibly wide as he saw Seijis face his eyes had turned electric yellow and black slowly started to creep across his sclera. Seiji was in front of the double an instant later his hand on his throat "te**ll me** wh**ere she is."** He growled out.

**"Therein lies the problem boss, they took her when they put you in interrogation, the old man's got her." **The hollow choked out around Seiji's vice like grip.

"We**ll the**n it **s**ee**ms we**'re gunna **have **t**o** go get **her then** huh?" Seiji released the hollow a grin coming across his face to rival the hollows own.

The sky of Seiji's inner world rippled showing that somebody was attempting to revive him for interrogation. "**I'll** be **b**ack to** de**al with you** later."**

Seiji came out of his inner world to be blinded by lights, still restrained by the kido his darkened, hollow like eyes peered around the room, searching for his would be interrogator. Spotting her Seiji tested his reiatsu finding it still bound by the cuffs he turned to his inner hollow.

'Hey stupid! If you're a part of me can I use your reiatsu?' The hollow grunted in annoyance at being called stupid.

**'Of course, you beat me so you're the boss just use it. You need a trigger though.'** The hollow told Seiji as he thought about what would make a good tangible trigger for Seiji's hollow powers.

'How about a hollow mask?' Seiji asked the hollow.' I'll materialize a hollow mask and you channel your reiatsu through it.'

**'Sounds good.' **Seiji could feel the hollow smirking inside his head as he focused his senses in an attempt to pull his hollow reiatsu forward, when he was interrupted.

"You are being extremely quiet traitor." A voice spoke out breaking Seiji's concentration as the bag was removed from his head and his vision was flooded with light and he got a good look at his captor.

She was short with Seiji bound in his chair was at eye level with the young woman. Her black hair was short and flared out at the ends. She stared at him her cold grey eyes showing contempt for the "traitor". Her sharp features twisting into a scowl as he stared silently at her.

"I know you; you're captain Shihoin's lapdog." Seijis look of neutrality turned to one of intense pain as the woman's zanpakuto was thrust into and then withdrawn from his thigh. "AHH! What the fuck is your problem, you psycho bitch!"

"You will not speak of lady Yoruichi like that." The woman responded calmly, wiping the blood from her blade on Seiji's torn shihakusho. "She has more honor than you; she would never lower herself to working with hollow." The short shinigami began to pace in front of the bound Seiji.

"This is how we're going to do this," She stopped in front of Seiji eyeing him intently "I am going to ask you a question and depending on how you answer; tonight could become very uncomfortable for you." She finished, smiling evilly.

**"This one's kinda kinky boss, I think I'm in love"** He ignored his hollow choosing to instead concentrate on the zanpakuto swaying inches in front of his face. He decided he better start trying to form that hollow mask before something bad happened.

The door behind the prisoner opened as several people stepped into the room. "That's enough, Shaolin start the questioning, Kisuke; get your samples." Seiji felt a syringe slide into his neck as the twelfth division captain took samples of his blood and reiatsu.

The voice stepped around Seiji into the light to reveal the head of the Onimitsukido, second division captain Shihoin Yoruichi. Her haori swirled around her as she turned to face the alleged traitor, her golden eyes watching him intently from within her beautiful dark skinned face that was framed by short purple hair, then the short angry woman made Seiji's life hell.

"How long have you been working with the hollow?" the short shinigami questioned.

"I haven't been working with any hollow." Seiji answered calmly. His interrogator slammed her fist into the side of his head snapping it sideways and knocking him, chair and all to the stone floor; his head slamming hard into the cold unforgiving ground.

"lies! Lieutenant Aizen's report states that you were speaking to several hollows before he confronted you." Shaolin stated as a pair of nondescript stealth force members picked Seiji up off the floor and righted him.

"He's lying." Seiji retorted, spitting blood from his mouth. 'I gotta get out of here or I'm going to end up a bloody stain on the floor.' His mind began to whirl as he tried to thin of a way to form a hollow mask while the shinigami was working him over, when her fist smashed into his face again breaking his nose with a sickening crunch.

"You answer when lady Yoruichi asks you something!" She screamed at him, wrenching him up hard by his hair. "Now, what reason would lieutenant Aizen have to lie about what he saw?" She reiterated to the profusely bleeding shinigami.

"He did this to me you dumb bitch, you're all playing into his hands!" Seiji roared back spraying blood into the short woman's face further angering her.

"Sting all enemies to death; Suzumebachi!" Shaolin's Zanpakuto changed, reshaping itself into an ornate, black and yellow gauntlet like construct with an elongated middle finger shaped into a thin black spike connected to the rest of the weapon by small gold chains. She stabbed the spike into Seiji's shoulder forcing it out his back making him scream in pain as a black tattoo like butterfly formed from the center of the wound. "Stop spouting lies traitor!" She roared in his face.

Seiji groaned as she wiggled the weapon in his wound. **"Use the pain boss!"** Seiji heard his hollow in the back of his head. **"Use the pain to form the mask!"**

Shaolin withdrew the offending weapon from Seiji's body as he went oddly still. 'He shouldn't be dead, that wound pierce any organs or crucial arteries. What's going on?' the bound man's body began to convulse violently as a white substance began to leak from the orifices of his head.

"Shaolin get back!" Yoruichi shouted stepping in front of the shorter woman her zanpakuto already drawn as a pulse of sinister dark reiatsu burst from Seiji's body breaking the lower level Kido spells that were binding him. He looked up gazing at Yoruichi, the white substance morphing over half his face, his eyes already changed to the yellow on black. "W-w-what are you?" she jumped back suddenly as Seiji surged against the remaining Kido spells binding him, eyes still locked with the captains.

"**Rele**ase me **Capt**ai**n**." Seiji whispered. Yoruichi's eyes went blank as she stepped towards the bound vizard. Her zanpakuto flashed momentarily as she severed the dampening cuffs.

"Lady Yoruichi what are you doing!" Shaolin shouted as Seiji broke the remaining Kido spells and stood from the chair, his horned mask fully formed on his face. He turned towards the petite woman as she lunged at him aiming for the butterfly symbol on his shoulder. He caught the weapon before it even touched him, breaking the spike in half as if it were a toothpick.

"**I don't think so." **Seiji dual layered voice seemed to be inside the woman's head as he stared her down with his hollow like eyes. **"Unlock the door."** He said calmly still staring the woman down.

"No!" Shaolin gasped, fighting the hypnotic stare, and voice that was trying to flood her mind. She tore her gaze from his fighting the urge to do as he said.

**"Fine then." **Her eyes flew open as his foot slammed into her gut sending her into the wall and knocking her unconscious; the last thing she saw before succumbing to the darkness was a pair of draconic wings unfurling themselves as Seiji turned his back to her.

Seiji turned to find Yoruichi staring at him dully. He stepped towards her as she stood by. **"Where is my zanpakuto?" **He asked her

"The Captain-Commander has it." She replied listlessly. She continued to watch Seiji as he stood thinking about his current predicament.

Seiji knocked the captain out then turned his attention to the door **"Cero."** He whispered as the ball of red energy disintegrated the door. He stepped through the opening and looked down the hallway. Several shinigami were standing in the hall staring gob-smacked at the creature who just stepped out of the smoking doorway.

The vizard strode down the hallway white substance covering his hands and forming long claws. The shinigami ahead all drew their blades as they recognized Seiji as a threat, and then charged. Seiji was too fast for them, knocking blades aside then ripping the unlucky shinigami apart until all that was left was a blood-spattered hallway filled with severed limb and the moans of the soon to be dead. Seiji silently tread through the building his tail forming as his feet changed to counteract the added weight of the tail. He blew a hole through a wall and slaughtered the shinigami on the other side in his quest for an exit.

Seiji burst through the gates of the building only to find himself confronted by a large contingent of shinigami all with blades drawn and various shikai released.

A random shinigami stepped forward his released zanpakuto in the form of a large battle axe slung over his shoulder. "That's far enough hollow! Your reign of terror ends here!" the shinigami shouted puffing his chest out and swinging the battle axe dramatically as the crowd behind him shouted in approval.

"Get him Yata!"

Go Yata, kill him!"

The shinigami, Yata, ran forward his shikai raised above his head. As he neared Seiji he jumped into the air bringing the weapon down with a battlecry… it shattered on contact with Seiji's body. Yata bounced back as Seiji growled menacingly. He stared dumbly at his broken weapon, and then Seiji was in front of him.

**"Die."** Seiji's hand lashed out and embedded itself in Yata's chest. The shinigami looked down in surprise as a cero began to burn away his flesh. **"Goodbye; cero."** Seiji whispered these words as Yata's body disintegrated and the ball of reishi cut a swath through the group in front of him. The surviving members of the group ran at the brutal display of power as Seiji roared a challenge to the heavens, his spiritual pressure crumbling the ground beneath him into dust.

Seiji used Sonido to appear in front of the first division barracks, he began to shoot Cero's wildly decimating the building, all the while roaring his fury until he got the reaction he wanted.

Fire began to billow from the holes in the walls of the building as a huge spiritual pressure pressed upon Seiji drowning out his own flaring pressure. Seiji roared at the yet unseen Captain-Commander as he challenged the rampaging vizard's bid for dominance.

"Reduce all creation to ash; Ryuujin Jakka!" Somewhere deep in his mind Seiji knew that the flame billowing from the ruins of the building was bad but he could feel the small spark of his zanpakuto in the inferno of fiery reiatsu, but the hollow side of him, his instinct knew that he stood no chance against this power without it. He dove into the flames his skin healing just as fast as it was burning away thanks to his hollow regenerative abilities. Wading through he reached the small spark of power he recognized as his reaching out he gripped the handle of the zanpakuto.

Power flooded through Seiji as he pushed his reiatsu out; forcing the flames away as Captain-Commander Yamamoto stepped into view. "I do not know how you came to be this abomination but you will perish in these flames. Consume him; Ryuujin Jakka!" Yamamoto's flames rose higher and surged towards Seiji who charged a Cero that was larger than his body. With a roar he released the cero, as it collided with the flames of the aged shinigami's zanpakuto. The two forces battled for a moment before the flames consumed the hollow blast and surged forward but Seiji was already gone.

Appearing behind Yamamoto he swung down, intent on cleaving the man in half but was blocked by the Captains zanpakuto and tossed away effortlessly. Landing a distance away with a grunt Seiji launched back at the old man and struck with the ferocity of a Vasto Lorde; but none of his attacks landed. Yamamoto displayed a finesse and speed that shouldn't have been possible for someone who appeared his age, as he dodged and parried all of Seiji's attack and retaliated with his own scoring shallow cauterized wounds wherever he struck.

Seiji hissed in pain as a particular slashed cut into his mask and bit into the left side of his face, forcing him to disengage from the grizzled old man and jump away.

Landing Seiji raised his zanpakuto until it pointed straight up then gripped his right wrist with his left hand **"Pierce the clouds and light the sky; Denkou Kaija!"** Seiji zanpakuto transformed as a large blast of pitch black electricity burst forth from his body its intensity scattering Ryuujin Jakka's flames in a display of raw power. The return of his zanpakuto evened out his powers as the wings, claws, and tail fell away to leave only the mask. Seiji hefted the oversized shikai and pointed it at Yamamoto **"It's time to end this old man." **The vizard disappeared with the swish of shunpo appearing above the Captain-Commander he swung the large shikai releasing a swath of black electricity.

"Old man? I think it's time I teach you a lesson youngster!" Yamamoto dodge the swath of lightning as it gouged out the earth, spinning he created a vortex of flames which fanned out consuming Seiji in its heat.

Another burst of black electricity blew the flames away as Seiji Smirked at the stunned Shinigami. **"You're going to have to try harder than that." **Seiji laughed fully consumed by the power flowing through his body, he shunpoed again appearing in front of the Captain blade already in full downswing… and the attack was stopped cold, and then deflected leaving Seiji wide open. The aged shinigami took advantage of the opening and split the vizards chest wide open with a deep slash. Seiji staggered back from the force of the blow but wasn't deterred as he stepped towards Yamamoto, his hand trying to staunch the profuse bleeding of his chest.

Seiji raised his hand charging another cero, this one far different then the last; this cero was black with electricity arching off of it randomly. Seiji let loose the doom blast as Yamamoto raised a wall of flame to stop the orb. The cero slammed into the fiery wall and blew it away causing the Captain-Commanders eyes to widen as it struck his chest consuming him in a large explosion.

Seiji eyed the mass of smoke warily not chancing his opponent's survival; his suspicions were confirmed as Yamamoto stepped out of the smoke cloud his haori and shihakusho burned away but none the worse for wear.

The Captain appeared in front of Seiji his blade carving into his chest again forming a bloody "X" in blood. The wounded shinigami shunpoed away to put more space between them when several other figures appeared surrounding him.

Kyoraku watched sadly as Seiji Stared him and two of his fellow captains down from behind the mask 'What happened to you Seiji?' He drew his zanpakuto as Seiji advanced towards him; his companions Ukitake, and Unohana took up defensive stances as the vizard neared them.

**"It seems I'm outnumbered, sadly as much as I would like to stay and raze this place to the ground I need to go." **Seiji slid his finger down through midair as a screeching noise accompanied the opening of a black hole seemingly out of thin air. Before anyone could stop him Seiji stepped through the portal and it shut behind him leaving the four shinigami standing stunned at the powerful enemy they just let escape their grasp.

Seiji Stepped out of the portal into a nighttime desert; he looked around searching for any threats as he collapsed to his knees as blood seeped from the gashes on his chest. His mask crumbling away as his zanpakuto resealed itself.

"Well this was a fabulous idea." Seiji said aloud to his hollow as he peered around. The area of Hueco Mundo he currently occupied seemed empty but Seiji knew that with how wounded he was and the way his reiatsu was swirling angrily around him he was a beacon, and easy target for any hollow who might come along.

**"I only told you how to use a Garganta, not where to take it!" **The hollow replied. Seiji ignored the retort as a hollow reiatsu signature appeared and drew closer to him. He stood preparing to defending from the hollow as it appeared.

The hollow was obviously female if its figure was anything to go by. It was humanoid the size of a woman standing at Seiji's chin if he had to guess, its chest was armored curving off her hips to cover her large breasts and coming up to surround her neck like a turtleneck. Her mask covered her whole head taking the form of a wolf, spikes of the mask coming off the side of her head forming the ears and an elongated snout coming out of the front to give the distinctive wolf appearance. Her hands were armored and tipped in short curved claws as were her feet.

"Shinigami, but you don't feel like shinigami?" the hollow stated as she raised her head and sniffed the air. She stepped towards him, her reiatsu extending and feeling his own. "Hollow."

"Stay back hollow!" Seiji shouted raising his blade shakily and pointing it at the hollow. She continued to move forward until he raised his reiatsu in warning. "I may be wounded but I can still kill you!" He was bluffing and he knew it, this hollow before him was definitely a Vasto Lorde if her spiritual pressure was anything to go off of, he was fighting just to stay standing.

"I have no interest in devouring you shinigami." She replied to Seiji her energy receding to almost nonexistent levels "I only seek strong opponents not half dead shinigami." She continued to advance coming nose to snout with the wounded Seiji. Blood dripped from his chest as he eyed the hollow warily.

"Then what do you want?" he asked the hollow. His breathing was labored and he knew he wasn't going to be conscious for much longer.

"A large spiritual pressure comes through a Garganta into MY territory and I'm not expected to investigate, you take me for a fool Shinigami. Add to that the distinct feel of a hollow's reiatsu mixed with the shinigami reiatsu, and I need to check it out I didn't become a Vasto Lorde for nothing." She shoved Seiji suddenly causing him to fall backwards. "I don't think you are in any condition to be questioning me."

Seiji heard his hollow's howling laughter at him being shoved down so easily **"HAHA! Boss you just keep getting the feisty ones."** Seiji told his hollow to shut up as he watched the wolf hollow as she towered over him.

"My name is Lillica." She said calmly as she extended her hand to the prone shinigami.

"Uhh?" Seiji was speechless as he took her hand and was pulled to his feet.

He watched the hollow as she stepped back and looked him up and down. "It is customary to give your name when someone gives you theirs." She said haughtily.

"Seiji." He said to her as she turned and began to walk away from him. "Hey! Where are you going!" he ran to catch up.

"Back to my cave you are welcome to accompany me shi-Seiji" Seiji smiled at the hollow; no his new companion.

"Thanks."

oxOXOxo

A/N: chapter is done as always read and review, comments, feedback, suggestions are all welcome I can't improve if I don't have any feedback and I refuse to believe this story is perfect.

STRIFE OUT!


End file.
